


Now You See Me, Now You Feel Me - a Spumoni One-Shot

by MusingsFromMars



Series: RWBY Love Diaries NSFW Requests [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: At the end anyway, Coitus Interruptus, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Masturbation, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Secret Relationship, Semblance Play, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, cute and sexy girlfriends are cute and are sexy, rwbylovediaries, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsFromMars/pseuds/MusingsFromMars
Summary: With the rest of the crime squad out of Roman's Dust warehouse, Neo and Emerald have a little time alone to have some fun. Semblance-assisted sexiness follows.Requested by sinorfen on tumblr. Send your request to rwbylovediaries on tumblr!
Relationships: Neopolitan/Emerald Sustrai
Series: RWBY Love Diaries NSFW Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Now You See Me, Now You Feel Me - a Spumoni One-Shot

Emerald and Neo had been keeping their relationship a secret for a while, but that didn’t mean they didn’t push the boundaries every now and then.

It wasn’t like it was very difficult to keep things a secret. Roman’s hideout/secret Dust warehouse had plenty of places to go to hide and be alone. Also, being roommates helped as well. But that didn’t change the fact that they were tired of always having to share moments together in secret. That’s why when Roman, Cinder, and Mercury all had reasons to not be at the hideout, with Roman going on a robbing spree, Cinder going to do some recon at Beacon, and Mercury going wherever he goes as an excuse to not have to stay there, Neo and Emerald could finally enjoy each other a little more out in the open.

And it was obvious of what Neo had in mind for their time alone when she walked into their room, shut the door, and then her clothes seemingly disappeared. They flickered out of existence, leaving her naked before Emerald, a smirk on her face.

Emerald admired Neo, all while also laughing. “Wait wait wait, have you been naked all day, and you’ve just been covering it up?”

Neo shrugged, then began to saunter toward Emerald in an intentionally provocative manner, rolling her hips from side to side knowingly. Emerald bit her lip, but then grinned. In a blink of an eye, she used her own semblance to disappear from Neo’s view.

Neo paused and looked around, confused. The next moment, she felt Emerald grab her from behind, tackling her toward the bed. “Gotcha!” Emerald cheered before wrangling Neo into the bedding face-down. Emerald could feel Neo silently laughing, her torso rising and falling in quick succession. Emerald then got up off of Neo’s back and gave her bare butt a pitch, causing her girlfriend to flinch in surprise. “You’re not the only one with tricks up your sleeve,” she teased.

Neo pushed herself back to her feet, then turned to glare at Emerald. Emerald laughed and bolted for the bedroom door, opening it. “If you wanna get me back, you’re gonna have to catch me,” she said, then ran out into the hallway but leaving the door open for Neo to follow.

Neo rolled her eyes and brought her clothes back, semblancing up her usual outfit and then chasing after Emerald. She exited the room and looked to see Emerald awaiting her at the end of the hall. Neo then started to run toward her, and Emerald took off as well, laughing as she ran.

They ran towards the warehouse area where crates and pallets of Dust were stacked high and in aisles, creating a network of paths for Neo and Emerald to continue their impromptu game of chase. Emerald was quick, darting her way through the warehouse, so Neo decided on a different strategy. She used her semblance to disappear, then leapt to the tallest stack of Dust pallets to look out among the warehouse to try to spot Emerald.

She saw the green top of her head a few rows away. Emerald had stopped running, as if she assumed Neo had stopped chasing her. Far from the truth; now she was a sitting duck. Neo grinned and ran over to Emerald, becoming visible again just as she hopped down and tackled her to the floor.

Emerald yelped and laughed as she fell, settling onto her back as Neo pinned her by her shoulders. “No fair!” Emerald said, smiling widely.

Neo rolled her eyes, then smirked as she let her illusion fade again, revealing her naked body for Emerald to see. Emerald’s expression immediately changed, her cheeks darkening as she looked to the side for a moment. “What if someone sees?” She whispered.

To answer her question, Neo used her semblance to make them both disappear, then made them reappear again just as easily. She then bit her lip and leaned down towards Emerald, their faces getting closer. Emerald was certainly convinced, letting her eyes flutter shut as Neo closed in for a…

Neo stopped and leaned back, making Emerald open her eyes in confusion. “What?” She asked.

Neo frowned and tugged on Emerald’s top, then shrugged. Her expression conveyed mild disappointment, which only made Emerald chuckle. “I can’t really take my clothes off when you’re sitting on me.”

Neo looked down, then shrugged and began to push herself up and off Emerald, but doing so in a slow, deliberate way to further tease her girlfriend. Emerald swallowed down the lump in her throat and sat up once Neo was off of her. “You’re such a tease…” She muttered affectionately, then stood to her feet. “What, not going to give me any privacy?” She joked.

Neo rolled her eyes, then stepped up to Emerald and took her by the waistband of her white jeans. She undid the button and zipper, then hooked her thumbs beneath the fabric. Neo looked up at Emerald and was pleased to see her resigned, tentative expression. She kissed Emerald quickly on the lips before shoving her jeans and underwear down, shimmying them over Emerald’s hips before pulling them the rest of the way down for her. Emerald gingerly stepped out of her pants, and just as Neo stood back up to look towards her almost-naked partner, Emerald had already begun to pull her top off, raising it over her head and casting it aside.

The blush that took over Neo’s face was enough to embolden Emerald. She put her hands on her bare hips and leaned her weight to one side, winking at Neo. “So…have anything in mind?” Standing there naked in the middle of the massive warehouse was an odd feeling, but the knowledge that they were alone here was comforting.

Neo bit her lip and came towards Emerald, encircling her waist with her arms. She then slowly rose onto her toes, Emerald leaning forward to close the distance, and they kissed. Emerald, with her hands on Neo’s back, pulled her closer, their nude bodies pressing together.

Neither of them were much for a slow build, as Neo smiled against Emerald’s lips and pushed her against a metal container, pinning her to it with a smirk. Emerald chuckled quietly, her back pressed against the metal. Her eyes were half-open, her heart thumping in her chest. “You always want to be in control,” she hummed.

Neo nodded in agreement as she lowered her hands down Emerald’s body, starting at her shoulders and gently trailing over her chest, along her sides, and finally settling on her hips. She then moved a hand to Emerald’s lower abdomen and and leaned against her, their faces as close as they could be without touching.

“Please,” Emerald whispered, eyes closed. 

Neo moved her hand a bit lower, pressing her fingers against Emerald’s pubic bone to make her squirm a bit.

Emerald moaned quietly. “Lower,” she said, and Neo did as she asked, moving her fingers just low enough to lightly touch the beginning of Emerald’s core. She barely graced a finger over the sensitive bud, but it was enough to make Emerald flinch, her elbow thumping against the metal surface behind her with a loud thud. “Fuck,” Emerald groaned.

Neo bit her lip and smiled, enjoying Emerald’s reactions. Her hand moved lower, slipping between Emerald’s folds and traveling back towards her entrance. Emerald arched her back in response, then bucked her hips forward. “Finger me,” she whispered. She always told Neo exactly what she wanted, both because Neo couldn’t ask with her hands occupied, and also because Neo would always follow her directions.

Neo heeded her desires and slowly slipped a finger into Emerald’s wet core, testing her a bit. Emerald hummed with subdued pleasure, fully aware that this was only a fraction of what Neo was capable of. Neo then slipped in a second finger and slowly began to pleasure her sweet spot, beginning the first part of a gradual crescendo.

Emerald let out a moan and laced her fingers of one hand through Neo’s hair while using the other to steady herself against the wall. Her legs were already starting to get weak. “Oh gods, Neo…” She whispered.

Neo answered back by kissing Emerald’s chest, then crouched down to get an angle more comfortable for her arm. Neo then leaned her head against Emerald’s thigh and increased the speed of her strokes within her.

Emerald’s moans became more rhythmic, soft, low noises escaping her with every breath. She was trying to hold back despite knowing they were alone in this warehouse. She kept Neo’s head pressed against her leg as sensations of pleasure spread throughout her body. “Yes…I love you…” She moaned.

Neo expressed the same in return with a kiss to Emerald’s thigh. She pressed her forehead against her girlfriend and relished the noises she made—the soft cries, the low hums, the sound of her breathing getting faster and heavier.

With her free hand, Neo started to pleasure herself, the second-hand euphoria getting to her fast and hard. She synchronized her movements, her fingers curling inside Emerald in time with the fingers inside herself, and she began the same rapid ascent that Emerald was on.

Emerald’s cries became louder, her inhibitions fading as fast as her climax was nearing. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her limit nearing. “Keep going!” She called out to Neo. “I’m close!”

Neo obliged, doing her one better and increasing her speed. The muscles in her arms burned as she exerted herself, but it was all worth it as she felt herself nearing an orgasm, sensing Emerald was almost there, too. Neo’s breathing was loud and hot against Emerald’s leg as they both went over the edge.

Emerald let out a long and loud moan, the back of her head pressed against the wall. “Neo!” She yelled out, her eyes rolling back. “Fuck yes!”

Neo bit her lip as she rode out her own climax, a rush of adrenaline giving her one last burst of energy. She then felt it begin to fade as the afterglow set in.

Emerald slid down the metal wall behind her and fell to her knees in front of Neo. They both hugged each other tight, their hot bodies pressed together. As synchronous as their climb to a finish had been, the aftermath was filled with heavy, asynchronous breaths and whispered affirmations of love from Emerald. Neo buried her nose in Emerald’s neck as they both continued to ride out the fading bliss they just shared.

The sound of a distant door opening shocked them back to reality, and the unmistakable sound of Roman and Cinder arguing (as they often did) put their heart rates on edge.

“Disappear, disappear!” Emerald yelped, and Neo did so, their bodies fading from view. Now all that was left for them to do was to find their way to their room without drawing any attention, which would probably be easy. Perhaps by the time they would get there and lock their door, they’d be up for round 2…


End file.
